Two parabolas are the graphs of the equations $y=2x^2-7x+1$ and $y=8x^2+5x+1$. Give all points where they intersect.  List the points in order of increasing $x$-coordinate, separated by semicolons.
First, set the two equations equal to each other to get $2x^2-7x+1=8x^2+5x+1$. Combine like terms to get $6x^2+12x=0$. Then, we can divide by $6$ to get $x^2+2x=0$. To complete the square, we need to add $\left(\dfrac{2}{2}\right)^2=1$ to both sides, giving $(x+1)^2=1$.

So we have $x+1=\pm1$. Solving for $x$ gives us $x=-2$ or $0$. Using these in our original parabolas, we find the points of intersection to be $\boxed{(-2, 23)}$ and $\boxed{(0, 1)}$.